


Red Sky

by Lachesissora



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multichapter, Post canon, any characters will be added according to their appearance in each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesissora/pseuds/Lachesissora
Summary: 2 years since the fall of Yaldaboath, everything is back to normal. No shadows, no mementos, no palace. Everything is mundane. Until a sudden occurrence happens, wrecking chaos to the living world, none of it is normal.p5 post canon. A Persona series crossover fanfic. Rating will change accordingly.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It's a cycle, a vicious cycle. How long will it spin until it stops?

"The sky is red."

"Why is it red?"

"Why is there skeletal-like road on the sky?"

"What’s going on?"

"Do they call it again?"

_It's been awhile, my dear_

"You… If I can here you, the world is merging isn’t it?"

_I afraid so._

"It seems things have gone out of hand, again."

_There’s an anger welling inside of you_

"They never learn their lesson do they?"

_Human never learn their lesson. History will repeat itself again and again till the end of time_

"Then why not just end it."

_That’s not something you should wish for, my dear. And besides, there are those who will do everything that they could to prevent that._

"Do you mean those phantom thieves? They are foolish if they think they can save this world."

_For it will be all for nothing?"_

"All for nothing... Just like back then, they learn nothing and keep on bringing it back"

_But what if they succeed, my dear?_

"Then the cycle will repeat itself. Save the world, summon it back, save the world, it will never end."

_And you want to end it_

"I want to end it."

_For it will bring you peace?_

"There’s no peace in hell, you know that better than I do"

_You never cease to entertain me, my dear. For you to achieve that, sacrifices are needed. Are you willing to pay it at the cost of your humanity?"_

"Humanity? I've already abandoned it. There's nothing left for me here than to see it end"

_If that's your wish, then I will follow you to the depth of hell, my dear._

"Of course you will."

.

.

.

"Because you’re me."


	2. Chapter 2

 Amamiya Ren sat quietly in front of his laptop. His eyes were tired. Two cups of coffee beside his notebook. _It tasted bland_. He commented but he still sipped it every time he felt his eyes were going to shut.

 _This won’t do_. He thought to himself. He took a cup and gulped it all down. He put the cup back and took another one. Bitter, bland, and bitter. He swore that the coffee that he made tasted a lot better than this lame-sachet 3-in-1 wannabe coffee.

“Hey, I think you should take a nap or something. You look terrible!” A sound came from underneath the table, to be precise inside a bag. Ren glanced under the table, giving the cat an annoyed look

“If you want me to screw this up, I’ll be glad to do it.”

 “I don’t mean you have to screw it up.” The talking cat jumped onto the table “I just want you to have a rest. You’ve been doing this presentation slides since this morning without resting other than getting food!”

“Thanks Morgana for the concern, but you seriously need to get off the table before anyone finds out” Ren pushed Morgana down. They were currently sitting at the balcony of Ren’s university café. He sat next to the power supply, giving him the freedom to work there all the day.

“Even if you don’t want to take a nap, why don’t you sit inside” Morgana grumbled. “Beside, it’s getting cold!”

Morgana wasn’t lying about the cold. It’s the middle of December. Winter solstice will be coming soon. The day had become shorter day by day and the temperature started to drop.

Ren looked at his cat companion, Morgana really did look like he was going to freeze. As he noticed that, he soon felt the cold seeped into his skin, touching his bones.

“Fine. We sit inside” Ren stood and as he did a sudden sensation hit him. He felt dizzy and looked at the café. His eyes went wide.

The café was indeed normal. but something eerie took its buzzling atmosphere. In fact, he swore the café were swarmed with humans and not _coffins._

“Morga-“ His head ached, and the next thing he knew the world came back to normal.

“What was that?” It was Morgana who asked the question and they both stared inside the café.

 

 

***

 

 

“There were coffins inside the café?” Niijima Makoto tied her slightly long hair into a bun. (Her hair’s length currently  reached her shoulder. A bit longer than she was in high school)

“Yes, both Ren and I saw it. But just briefly” Morgana said.

“Are you sure it’s not some winter hallucination or because of both of you were tired from staying outside of the café for the whole day in the middle of _December?!_ ” She emphasized on the last part of her sentence.

“Makoto, no.” Ren clarified, eyes were tired. “It’s not a hallucination or whatever. There were coffins in that café”

Makoto looked worriedly at Ren and Morgana. It’s been 2 years since they had defeated Yaldaboath. Access to the metaverse had long being gone. So there’s no mementos, no palaces anymore. But when Ren described the sensation he felt just now, it felt oddly similar when they entered the metaverse.

“Have you tell the others?” Makoto asked.

“Not yet. We decided to tell you first because you’re nearby” Ren explained “Who knows maybe you did experienced it but I think you didn’t”.

Ren looked even more confused. Back then, he felt like the whole world suddenly stop. He did looked at his surroundings. It felt as if the whole campus were engulfed with the strange phenomenon. So when the world came back to normal, he thought he could consult Makoto since she was in the library at the moment. And the library was just 200 meters away from the café so maybe she could be experiencing it.

“Sorry Ren, I was busy writing down my assignment. I don’t think I saw or feel anything unusual. Even if it did happen, I probably overlook it.”

“It’s okay, we just want to confirm it” Ren sat at the chair opposite of Makoto. He took out his laptop, only realizing his battery had ran out and Makoto was using the power outlet. _Damn, I thought I charged it._

“But even so, that’s not something we should overlook it” Makoto started. “With all those things happened in the metaverse, I have a feeling it could be related… or it is just another supernatural phenomenon?”

“I thought the same but it’s too early to draw any conclusions” Ren added. “And Morgana said it feel very different than when we were at the palace or the mementos.”

“How so?” Makoto asked

“Well firsly, I didn’t change.” Morgana whispered from inside of Ren’s bag. “If we were in the metaverse, my appearance would have change but it didn’t. So it’s not the metaverse.”

“Then what is it?”

“We don’t know. And I cant think of anything.” Morgana answered.

“I wish I could help you to find out what it was but I’m a bit… occupied right now” Makoto bit her lips. It’s not like she didn’t want to help. But the assignment in front of her required every single neurons on her brain. She couldn’t afford to screw it up.

“I know,” Ren sighed. “I also need to finish this by tonight.”

“Well, It’s better for the two of you to finish all of your task. I’ll will think of it instead. Once, the two of you finish all of your work, we will get back to it. Okay?” Morgana suggested. He carefully poke his face out of the bag.

Both Makoto and Ren looked at each other. Uncertain to give an answer as both have other assignments needed to be done once the current one finished. But they nodded anyway.

Ren looked at his laptop, and then the power outlet.

“Makoto, are you still using that?”

“Erm… I am, why?”

“Can I use it to charge my laptop? The battery’s dead.”

“I’m halfway from fully charge but go ahead and use it.”

Ren went to the power outlet and changed Makoto’s plug to his. Once he’s done, he quickly switched on his laptop and continued doing his work.

The two of them work their assignments in silence. Morgana looked to both Makoto and Ren. From the look of it, they were going to spend the whole night in the library. Thank goodness the library opened 24/7.

_I swear if I become a human, I will NOT enter college! These two are zombies!_

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

 

Earlier this morning.

Location: Tatsumi Port Island.

 

 

The sound of the waves crashed the beach reverberating throughout the beach. Seagulls soaring in the sky before making a leap to sea. Returning to the sky with a fish in its beak.

The morning was warm albeit cold. It’s unwise to stand by the beach without wearing a jacket. But, here he stood. Eyes far on the horizon of the sea, disregarding the cold breeze.

“My, my. Arent you cold?”

A lady in a blue sleeveless dress walked slowly towards him. He still kept his gaze on the sea, even though the woman was already right next to him.

“You should be asking that to yourself.” He started. “With your clothing, you’re much more exposed to the cold than I am.”

“I don’t feel cold” She answered. “Temperature has no effect on me.”

He glanced at the lady beside him. Short white hair, even after 2 years, it shown no sign of growth. He then look down to where her shadow supposed to be. But she didn’t have any.

“Are you here to check on me? If so, I’m fine. No one had notice me yet.” He said.

“Well that’s more or less why I’m here.” She walked and climbed on the divider, “It pique my interest on why humans love to gaze into the horizon whenever they are deep in thoughts. Now, tell me is there any significance for you to stared at it for hours while your mind is completely not here?”

“There isn’t. In fact, there’s nothing to be think of other than observing the beauty nature has provide for us.” He answered.

“Oh my, if I were naïve I would believe that but do you think you can lie to me?”

The man laughed. He took off his cap, and face the lady in front of him

“Seriously, Elizabeth. You really got me there” the man still laughing and then, composed himself before he wore his cap back, making sure it covered his face.

“I live observing humans much longer than you.  I wouldn’t lie if I were you. Or, do you think you can actually outsmart me?” Elizabeth yellow eyes shone. Casting a veil of hidden monstrosity.

“Definitely, not.” He touched the back of his neck, feeling the little ponytail that he did to his hair. “You’re the last person I want to mess with, given the fact how inhuman you’re.”

“Inhuman?” She chuckled. “So the fake is calling me inhuman? Well you’re not wrong. We’re dolls created by our master but we’re not bound by him. We don’t have the concept that the humans have and that’s why humans’ behaviour intrigued me. Their interaction with one another, the bonds that they make and the feelings behind it, all of it are worth to observe and to study.”

“And that’s why you give refuge at me? To observe me? As you already know, I’m ought to be dead. What’s good there is to observe a dead person?”

 “Plenty. And since you’re the Fake, I wanted to observe how different you are than the Fool. As you know, we’re simply beings created to assist the Fool’s journey and see it until the end. But you’re not the fool, and you’re a fake. You have no one to guide you, and you were left astray.”

“Gosh, you make me feel as if I was meant to be abandoned.” He sighed heavily.

“Were you? Or is it you who decide to abandon everything,” Her hollow yellow eyes pierced deeply to his skull.

 

“… oh dear Mr.Fake wild card, Akechi Goro?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite playing the game and watch P3 movies, I still have difficulties in writing Elizabeth. 
> 
> Hi, this is Ai. First of all, thank you for reading this fanfic. This is my first time writing a series and really wish I can be able to commit and dedicate my time to write this down. Tbh, i have the whole stories plot out in my head. I even had the ending in mind. But I still find it a struggle to write the development that leads to the conflict and its climax. But no worries, I'll think of it soon.
> 
> Anyway I do hope you all enjoy the first chapter. Did the last cliffhanger surprises you? or is it too predictable. Well, I was hoping to make it as a surprise but never mind. If you're wondering is this fic going to crossover with P4 and P3? well soon enough you will find out. 
> 
> Ah yeah the coffins, definitely not a pun for the coffee.


	3. Past recollection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I made this a little bit long. Enjoy reading and do leave a comment :)

**2 years ago**

**Shido's Palace.**

 

"Yes... That's the you our captain wishes to see."

The cognition smirked at his direction. Hand gripped tightly on the trigger. What a sudden turn of events. Who would had though he would being bossed around by his own cognition. 

"Don't misunderstand." He finally said. Eyes burned directly to the man in front of him. If he pulled the trigger, this would end swiftly. He could gain the upper hand and took things from here. No one would stop him then. "You're the one who's going to disappear!"

Quickly, he turned to his cognition and pulled the trigger. The cognition dropped to his knee.

The Phantom Thieves stood still in their place. Probably were shocked with Akechi's sudden action. 

Akechi then steadied himself, pointing the gun towards the Phantom Thieves and released a perfect shot directly at the fire alarm.

_"The watertight bulkhead door has closed. All personnel within the partition wall, evacuate at once. The watertight bulkhead door has closed. All personnel within the partition wall, evacuate at once."_

As the alarm rang, the watertight bulkhead door raised from the ground, creating a partition between The Phantom Thieves and Akechi. The Phantom Thieves was then snapped from their confusion as they soon realised that the door had been closed shut. 

"Akechi!!!" Ryuji voice was heard from the other side of the partition. The sound of him banging on the wall echoed throughout the boiler room. 

"Hurry up and go!" Akechi was hyperventilating. The shadows and his own cognition slowly walked towards him. He needed to prepare himself for the next attack.

"You fool!" fox scolded "Are you trying to get himself killed?"

_Who knows. Maybe I'm._

"The real fools... are you guys." He raised his gun. "You should have just abandoned me here long ago..."

Akechi stared at his own cognition. Already standing still as if the bullet never him hit.

"You would have all perished... if you had tried to face these with me weighing you down..." His throat felt dried and he coughed hard. His chest were in pain.

"Akechi-kun!" Makoto shouted. 

Akechi looked at his right hand that was covering his mouth. Red taints were visible. He knew he wont last long... and those fools won't leave.

For the first time, his face gave a genuine smile

"Let's make a deal..." his throat tightened "Ok? You wont say no... will you?" 

A deal was all he had now. The only way for him to achieve his goal right now was to make this deal. 

"Why at a time like this..!?" Yusuke voice was in pain. 

His sole purpose of existence up until now was to bring that man down. And this is the only way for that to happen

"Change Shido's heart... in my stead..." He gritted his teeth. It was supposed to be his job. "End his crimes..." His one and only goal 

"Please...!" For the first time in his life, he pleaded. 

"I promise." Ren's affirmation brought a smile on his face. For once somebody finalled reached his hands.

Akechi felt contented and then he nodded. If things were to end, it was better to end it this way. 

"You bastard!" Akechi looked in front of him. His cognition pointed his gun directly to Akechi.

"So, my final enemy is a puppet version of myself..." Akechi left a harsh chuckled "Not bad."

Akechi stood still. In the midst of Haru and Ann's panicking voices, he pulled the trigger to his other self...

And the world turned pitch black.

 

 

******

 

 

His skin were burning. It felt hot as blood gushed out from his wound in the stomach. He looked to his side, his gun was from his reach. He remembered after he pulled the trigger, his cognition also shot a bullet at him. And it went right through his stomach. 

He tried to peek at his surrounding. Multiple shadows slowly walked at him and behind those shadows, he saw his cognition lying on the floor. The shadows wailed and started to shake. The effect of berserk that had being cast by his cognition was slowly eating away the shadows life. But even so, the shadows didn't stop their step and one of them cast a bufu directly at Akechi.

Akechi body flew to back of the boiler room. The pain of being hit caused him to throw up some of the food he had earlier that morning. He felt blood in his mouth. He couldn't move his body. He couldn't even summon Robin Hood to heal himself. He was done for and he cursed at himself for being alive at this point. He should have died when the last attack hit him.

He saw the shadows wailed and screamed before its disappear in the air. _How convenient,_ he spatted. _How can a mere shadows die that easily_.

"Arghh.."

Akechi looked at the direction of the voice. His cognition stood up and then laughed.

"You're pathetic." His cognition hissed. "Pathetic and useless. You can't even get your job done, not even die quickly. Pathetic."

His shadow rose up in the air. Face void of any emotions.

"You have become a liability. And the longer you exist, the more at risk our captain will be because of your recklessness. Shido doesn't need a failure like you. YOU DESERVE TO DIE AND GO TO HELL!!

The cognition facade crumbles. A pair of wings emerge from its back. It wore a white rob and red cape with scroll hanging on its shoulder. In its right hand, it held a balanced scale, while on its left hand it held a thick book. It's angelic feature looks neither comforting nor frightening but a direct contrast to his twisted cognition self. 

Akechi braced for himself. He knew that this will be the end of everything that he started. He surrendered to his fate as there's no energy left in him to fight. In the end, everything was for nothing. His plan for revenge backfired. He was so naive. To think that his own father would made a backup plan to counter him if he went rouge, he really did underestimate that old man. 

What's the point in all of this? He thought by receiving this power, he could took back the innocence that he had loss when he was a child. He thought that this power would lead him to victory of succeeding in his revenge. Why must he had to deal with all of this? That man took away everything that he had and he was this close to get him in his grasp. If only that guy didn't interfere with his plan. If only that guy didn't have the power that he had, he would not be in this messed up state. His plan would have long succeeded. And he would finally got his revenge.

However, if only he had met him earlier before he met Shido, he wouldn't have walked on this path.

"i'm such a fool" Tears flowed down his face. He realised he was doomed from the start of his life.

The angelic shadow raised the scaled in his hand. Akechi knew this would be the last. In his circumstances, death seemed the only true light in his eyes.

"Megidoloan!"

A white blast hit the angelic shadows. It caused the ground to trembled for a few moments. The angelic shadow screamed as the light engulfed it and turned into a dust. Akechi stared, dumbfounded, and he heard a footstep coming from behind him.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" A feminine voice greeted his ears. As he tried to turn to the voice, his eyes were tired and only could catch a glimpse of her short white hair.

"Goodness me, you're in terrible shape. Another hit from the shadow and you will be long gone."

"Who are you" Akechi managed himself to speak. He had been into Shido's palace numerous times and he had never encountered a woman like her in this palace. She definitely wasn't a shadow or cognition, but her eyes didn't seem human.

"Oh I wouldn't waste my energy to speak if I were to be closed to death" She said. "What are the odds. I thought I wouldn't get the chance to meet the Wild Card considering how hard to trace him and find an opening to this world. But to meet the other one, albeit an amateur, I guess it will do."

Akechi head were throbbing, wild card? Amateur? "W-what... are you talking about?"

"Shss, I told you to save your energy." The lady commanded.

Akechi vision started to become blurry as his head were throbbing from the impact he had faced earlier on. In his blurry vision, he saw the woman opened her book and took out a card. A fairy like creature appears next to her. He couldn't caught up with what did she say when she summoned that fairy. _Pini? Pizi? Pixie?._

Her yellow eyes traced his face and lock onto his eyes. She was saying something but he couldn't hear and soon he passed out.

 

 

******

 

 

The brightness of the light was the first thing that he saw when he opened his eyes. He had to cover his eyes as the light was too painful for them. He tried to find where the source of those light by slowly letting the his eyes adjusted with his surroundings. Once his eyes had adapted, he put his hand away from his eyes and found the window to be the source of the bright light. It's morning and despite the cold, the sun was shining outside.

He looked around where he was. He's currently on a dorm bed. Across the bed, there was a closet. On its left, there's a study table. The room looked nothing out of the ordinary. The bed sheet was white, and the walls were white as well. The floor were made out of wood tiling. This wasn't look like to be a hospital but more like a dorm. But one question appeared at the top of his head; _Why am I here?_

"Oh, you're awake"

A sudden familiar feminine voice shook him out of his thoughts. He eyes immediately searched for the owner of the voice. She was there beside the door, near the study table. _When did she get there?_

"You look terrified as if you've seen a ghost."She said.

Akechi stared at the lady in front of him. Since he vision was clear and not blurry, he finally able to discern the lady. The lady had an odd white short hair. She wore a blue stewardess-like sleeveless dress with five black linen circle outside small yellow circle in the middle of her dress. She had her blue gloves on and a blue hat. A black legging and knee-length blue boots. But the most prominent feature of hers is her pair of yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" Akechi repeated the same question that he asked back then

"Oh my, you didn't even bother to ask for your whereabouts. Is my identity really that important for you?"

Akechi kept his gaze at the lady "If I were to guest what is this place, I'm certain that this is a dorm. But what I'm not certain is it how did you get here when a few moments ago you're not even in this room." 

Akechi kept his guard up. Was this some kind of Shido's trap? His left hand tried to search his pocket. Arghh, he whimpered in pain and saw his torso was covered with bandage.

"Careful, you're still not fully heal yet." She moved to stand near the closet. "I tried to heal you with diarahan and while it managed to heal your broken bones and such, it refused to heal your gun wound. I had to treat it on my own without using magic and seriously it's such hassle. How did you humans able to stand it?"

He looked over the bandage and touched his wound. If he remembered correctly, he was being shot by his own cognition and he was damn sure that he lost a lot of blood back then. The wound right now wasn't as bad as before, but it still painful whenever he moved.

"How-"

"Like I just said before, I cast Diarahan on you to keep you alive. It replenished you blood so that you would not die out of blood loss." The lady cut him off. "And yes, you're correct. This is a dorm. Well to be precise, a former dorm for Gekkoukan High School. And since it is left abandoned, I think this is the best place for you to hide."

"Won't people outside get suspicious if an abandoned dormitory suddenly occupied?" Akechi asked. 

"That's wont be a problem because you can always conceal your track" The lady answered and Akechi couldn't get what did she mean by concealing their track.

"You haven't answered my first question yet." Akechi reminded and stared at her yellow eyes. As he stared at her, he realised that her skin look smooth like a porcelain, as if she was a doll.

"My bad, how presumptuous of me for not telling you my name." She smiled. "The name is Elizabeth, and It's a pleasure to make you an acquaintance, Akechi Goro"

"So you already knew who I am." Akechi responded, not bothering how did she knew about him considering his past reputation. 

"Of course I'm. What kind of a former attendant I am if I don't know the identity of the wild card users. "Elizabeth replied.

_Again with the wild card user._

"I'm sorry, I couldn't catch up. What do you mean the wild card user?" Akechi asked.

"The Wild Card users are those who have the ability to summon multiple persona and are able to switch it whenever you're in battle. Not many persona users are gifted with these talent. And those who have it can are considered as the chosen one." She explained. "Of course, with proper guidance those who have the power of the wild card can utilised their potential into a greater power. Something an amateur like you are lacking in."

"What do you mean?"

"You have the power of the wild card but you're being left without guidance, causing you to be strayed from your path. And to top it of, you don't have a bond to strengthen that power of yours in the first place. Most of the wild card users are always being guided in their journey until the end. We advise them on the important of bonds that they have created with others, in order for them to strengthen their power. A bond between humans are the most powerful things in the world. And it's a shame that you don't make use of it advantages"

"How should I know I that when I have no one to guide me in the first place?!" Akechi snapped. Before this, he always thought he that was special for being granted with that power. He made used of his power by experimenting his limits and his capabilities. So when he knew that he was actually being left unguided in unlocking his potential, it's kinda crushed his ego and pride.

"That's a pity. You're being used in someone's game. Left alone and had to figure it out on your own. What a cruel fate has befallen to you" Elizabeth commented.

Akechi clenched his fist. What is this joke?

"Tell me, why did you save me? Is it because you want to guide me after all these time? Isn't that a little bit too late for that?" He gritted his teeth.

"Pardon me, I didn't intended to save you or even guide you. I'm no longer an attendant to do that and I'm on my own journey now." Elizabeth remained calm.

"Then how did you ended up in that palace?" 

"I was actually trying to observe the other wild card user. You see I'm currently looking for an answer for my journey and for me to obtain it, I decided to find other wild card users. While I was following their traces, I encountered the opening to the collective unconsciousness, which you called it just now, a palace. And that led me to you. I admit you're not main goal but since you are also have the power of the wild card, I guess why not I observe you instead the other one." Elizabeth finished, flashing a smirk.

So Amamiya was her aim. He thought to himself.

"What are you trying to achieve?" He asked, tiredly

"A lot of things. Mainly about humans... No," She paused and if Akechi vision is real, there were a glimpse of sadness in her eyes "A way..."

"A way?" Akechi raised his brows

"To released his soul"

The room became quiet after Elizabeth said her goal. Akechi looked around and saw the calendar. According to the calendar, It's already January. There's an X mark in each column of the day and Akechi deduced it was the number of days that he was sleeping, or in coma. It's almost a month since that encounter in the boiler room.

"Elizabeth" He called, and she quickly restored herself as if the conversation just now didn't happen. "What are you planning to do with me by saving my life?"

Elizabeth gave a small smile.

"Simple. For you to assist me in finding my answer."

 

 

****

 

 

**Present time**

**Tatsumi Port Island**

 

 

"That strange phenomena just now, are you sure you know nothing about it, Elizabeth?" Akechi asked

They were in Iwatodai street when a strange phenomena occured. The time had stop and and the sky was greenish dark. Most of the people who were walking recently were now coffins. The two of them observed the surrounding before the sky reverted to blue and the street was then filled with humans, not coffin.

"It would be wrong for me to say I don't but I'm not quite really sure" Elizabeth explained, her eyes were hollow.

"Even if you're not sure, It is worth the shot" Akechi observed his surrounding again. Everything was back to normal and nobody seemed effected by it.

"Few years ago there's a supernatural occurrence called the dark hour surrounding this world." Elizabeth began. "It happened after midnight. Once clock strike 12, time stopped and the world merge with the other. Those who weren't effected became a coffin, while those who don't will be attacked by shadows and can caused them to develop Apathy Syndrome in the real world."

"Apathy syndrome? You mean that strange illness that caused people to be in comas back in 2009" Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes. For ordinary humans, Apathy syndrome was a strange plague that haunted Japan and the rest of the world. But it's actually the result of those who were exposed to the dark hour and was targeted by the shadows." She continued

"So just now, assuming the occurrence is the same with the dark hour, we were the target for those shadows?" 

"No, It's because you're a persona user. Persona users are not being affected by the dark hour. They can experience the phenomena just like what happened just now" She explained 

"But the dark hour happened during midnight... And right now, it's 4.43 P.M. It's still daylight." Akechi pointed out. 

"That's why I said I'm not so sure. To be honest, I'm not the one who you should be asking about this" 

Äkechi stopped in his thoughts. He gave Elizabeth a questionably look.

"As I said before, there were other Persona users who experienced it as well. It's much better for you to ask them instead of me."

Akechi was about to counter with Elizabeth's idea before he realised what she had meant. He looked at the former school dormitory building that gave him refuge for these past 2 years. As he was about to make a connection, the door to the dorm was opened from the inside, and came out a boy of his age. His brown hair was disheveled and he was somehow in shock and somewhat pissed off.

"Hey, Akechi. How long are you going to stand there. We have an emergency."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you know who is the brown haired boy at the end. 
> 
> Yes, you guess it correctly. It's Amada Ken.
> 
> And if you remember what Margaret told Yuu the reasons Elizabeth left the velvet room, you know where this fanfic is heading.
> 
> Anyway, any comments and feedback are highly appreciated. Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
